05 January 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-01-05 ; Comments * Peel dedicates a Bogshed record to BBC Radio 4 comedy writers who he met 100 yards outside Broadcasting House after going for a walk. Instead of headbutting them under the bus which any normal person instinct would have done, he surprisingly found them entertaining. * Peel plays the wrong track from SDT and admitted he meant to play 'In A Groove' instead of 'I'm Right'. * Peel mentioned he played a track from Indian pop singer Sharon on last night's show called Aage Jo Hua, a Hindi language cover of Lipps Inc.'s Funky Town, which was played as the last track of the show. He then plays her Hindi cover of Bob Marley's No Woman No Cry called Hum Aajnabi Hai. * Peel mentions liking Bob's Piggery track, not necessarily because of the Pig connection. * Peel says that 15 years ago, he had his hand writing analysed with other BBC Radio One DJ's and the woman inspecting it mentioned that this was the handwriting of a dangerous neurotic introvert'.'' * After the Dub Sex track, Peel decides to play it briefly at 45rpm and mentions '''Is that the Primitives new single?. Sessions *Llwybr Llaethog #1. Recorded: 1987-12-20. *Tot #1. Recorded: 1987-11-29. Broadcast: 07 December 1987 Tracklisting *Wedding Present: Go Out And Get 'Em Boy (7") Reception *Johnny Cash: The Night Hank Williams Came To Town (2xLP - The Tape With No Name) New Musical Express *Llwybr Llaethog: Tour De France 87 (session) :(JP: 'I hope 1988 would be a good year for Welsh language bands') *Shonen Knife: One Day Of The Factory (v/a LP - Sub Pop 100) Sub Pop *Mantronix: Sing A Song (Break It Down) (12") 10 *Rosehips: I Shouldn't Have To Say (12") Subway Organization *Tot: To Add Up (session) *Bogshed: Excellent Girl! (7") Shelfish *Big Daddy Kane: Raw (Remix) (LP - Long Live The Kane) Cold Chillin' *SDT: I'm Right (7" - SDT) Paradox *Sharon: Hum Aajnabi Hai (LP - Disco Mastana) Multitone *Tot: Cling (session) *Prong: Cling To Life (LP - Primitive Origins) Spigot *Amayenge: Chibuyubuyu (v/a LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD *Kraut: Flossing With An "E" String (12" - Whetting The Scythe) Cabbage *Llwybr Llaethog: Cyfundrefn Gyfalafol (session) :(JP: 'The whole world going like Sugarcubes crazy, I thought it would be worth dragging out the LP's by you know K.U.K.L., 'Kur-kull', 'Kyuk-klee', and this is Seagull from one of them') *K.U.K.L.: Seagull (LP - The Eye) Crass *Bob: Piggery (12" - What A Performance) Sombrero *Kool Moe Dee: Rock You (LP - How Ya Like Me Now) Jive *Charles 'Cow Cow' Davenport: Cow Cow Blues (v/a LP - The Boogie Woogie Masters) Affinity *Tot: The Bell (session) *Blood Feast: R.I.P. (12" - Face Fate) New Renaissance *Coldcut Featuring Plastic Man & The Plastic People: Doctorin' The House (Speng) (12" - Doctorin' The House) Ahead Of Our Time *Great Scouts: Camouflage (7" - Diamond Boat) Howling Gaelic *Dub Sex: Play Street (LP - Push!) Ugly Man *Jonah Moyo & Devera Ngwena: Fundisa Umlomo Wakho (LP - Taxi Driver) K-KO *Llwybr Llaethog: Megamics (session) *Plague: City Life (7" - Just Say No) Not On Label *Tot: Barney O (session) *Beloved: Let It Begin (LP - Where It Is) Flim Flam *Public Enemy: Bring The Noise (v/a LP - Less Than Zero (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)) Def Jam File ;Name *020A-B9405XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:57:40 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9405/1) Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment